You and Your Beautiful Soul
by Emerin
Summary: Harry's pretty and secretly inlove. Ron's suspicously overprotective. And Draco's enjoying it all X3. xSLASH HarryDraco, HarryRon x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

Yep, I'm here with yet ANOTHER oneshot instead of the last blasted chapter of GRAVITY. I'm friggin horrbile.O.x. Blame it on YouTube. So, this one was inspired by another Harry/Ron AMV. This one was by the wonderful Hermione3 (go figure X.x). It was a supremely cute AMV and I just couldn't wait to see it in fic form. So. I did it myself :grins: PROBABLE SEQUEL! And I also made Draco irresistably charming so you just can't hate him XD

Well, enjoy and review cause it makes me friggin happee:dances with Harry and Ron to the massively fluffy song:

Dedicated to: **Hermione3 **on** _YouTube_**

* * *

The morning came bright and cool. Birds chirped in the branches of the Dark Forest and owls hooted wearily as they trekked in from their nocturnal hunts. A fairy or two darted in the lavender patch and the squid in the lake waved a lazy tentacle as it dove under for a nap. Yes, the animals were either turning in or just waking up, welcoming a sunny new day. 

All animals, that is, except Ron Weasley. He was still in bed, snoring loudly, contently curled up beneath his thick duvet.

Harry watched him fondly as he settled the strap of his bag across his chest. Walking over, he shook the boy's shoulder,skillfully dodging the sleepy arm that flew out to attack him and smiled as Ron rolled onto his stomach. This was why no one else wanted to rouse the Weasley. His awkward growth spurt had granted him long limbs and sleek, strong muscle in which to control them. But Harry was used to it by now and could deftly avoid any attack the redhead might dish out.

A smirk forming on his lips, Harry reached under the blankets and pinched the boy hard on the bum he was currently displaying to the world.

Ron yelped and toppled out of bed in a mess of sheets and limbs. Harry grinned and ruffled the boy's soft ginger hair."You got 5 minutes Mr.Weasley."

The 17-year oldgrumbled, trying to untangle himself as he got to his feet. It wouldn't be until 8 minutes later that the redhead would finally come scrambling down the stairs, hair haphazard and struggling to knot his tie properly.

Harry sighed and stepped up to the flustered teen, already in doting-maternal-mode as he tucked the Weasley's shirt in and re-did the school tie."Yanno, this wouldn't happen every morning if you'd just wake up when I do."

Ron scrunched his freckled nose, a look of utmost horror on his face." And lose two hours sleep! Thanks mate, but I'll pass."

Harry sighed once more, this time to himself, and led the way out of the empty common room, heading for the Great Hall. It didn't use to bother him as much when Ron would call him "mate". Now it did for some reason...It was all very maddening.

"So, work out that play for the upcoming match?" Ron inquired, rustling in his bag for something he inevitably forgot.

"Nah, not really. I'm sure inspiration will strike sooner or later," Harry replied, shifting the bag strap on his shoulder.

"I could show you something _inspiring_, Potty."

Harry grimaced and had to force himself to pause long enough for his--er...boyfriend? No. Draco Malfoy was certainly not his boyfriend.Despite the fact they snogged every night and established a pretty good friendship, behind closed doors that is. Besides, Malfoy would sooner rather die than give up his eligible bachelor status."Could you now, Malfoy."

The blonde smirked suggestively, discretely giving Harry's pliable bum a squeeze. Leaning in as if to give him a seething comeback, the boy instead whispered hotly into the Gryffindor's ear."South Tower. 10 o'clock." With a disarming smile, he left to join the Slytherins who all thought he'd got the last laugh.

And what with Harry's cheeks stained red and the glare to his eyes, it would seem he had. But Harry wasn't red because of anger. No, it was more along the lines of shame at having Ron be right next to him when Malfoy had purposely flirted.

Damn that Slytherin!

"Alright there, Harry? Want me to kill the ferret?" Ron asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked up from her book (which Viktor gave her O.x ) and frowned." Oh, you aren't still on about that Ron, are you? Really. I'm sure Harry has better things to do than to plot Malfoy's asassination."

Ron looked scandalized." The day Harry stops wanting to kill Malfoy is the day I eat Snape's knickers."

Harry cringed as he piled his plate with eggs and ham," Ew, Ron, didn't need that mental image before eating."

The boy seemed to mull this over, then nodded in agreement,"Yeah, maybe I wouldn't go THAT far. But I WOULD do something mental."

Hermione looked both pained and annoyed." Oh, shut up and eat your breakfast, Ronald."

Despite her abrasive and none too romantic nature, Hermione had seemed to capture Ron's heart all the same. Harry supposed it was inevitable. Just as inevitable as Ron getting taller or him growing into his looks. He knew someday he'd get his parents' goodlooks and it seemed to finally develop outright. Only problem was, he seemed to have acquired more his mother than his father. His stature had lengthened, yes, but in a lithe, slender sort of way. His hair grew out, curled at his collar and swept delicately across his forehead. His lips became fuller and constantly looked as if he'd just had a cherry lolly. And with all these effeminate features came another inevitability; his sexual orientation.

Now, it wasn't that he disliked girls. He thought they were beautiful and wonderful in their own right, but what with all the badluck he'd been having with them coupled with his own newfound prettiness, well...it had been very difficult to stay true to JUST them.

It had been an accident, really. They were out in Diagon Alley last summer, just before school started, when who should surprise a certain bushy-haired friend of his? None other than Viktor Krum. Ron had been forcibly pleasant, and Harry had tried with earnest to keep things civil.  
It was when he ducked into the loo to escape the hissing bickering that Krum entered as well, looking distraught.

He'd asked if perhaps Hermione and Ron's fighting had gotten to him, but the20 year old had just shook his head and looked at Harry straight on.

"It is **you**, Hair-rry, who has'n me very upset like."

He was puzzled at first, but then Viktor wrapped his thick, muscular arms round him and pressed a wet kiss onto his lips. It wasn't that it had been unpleasant, just...very distressing.

The next day, Hermione had told him that Viktor was acting rather distant and Harry made it a point to never speak of Viktor if he could help it. That was a few months ago and he supposed the couple had split up, but Viktor never stopped sending him the occasional letter.

Well. That had been the start of it. Soon as classes began, he was starting to get quite alot of attention not only from the girls, but the boys as well, and he was stunned to realize...he didn't quite mind.

The first advance had been from Seamus in the form of a very crude and entirely embarrassing comment about his "shaggable arse" and what those lips could REALLY do other than cuss him out.

The second was from Terry Boot who happened to corner him after Charms which he shared with the Ravenclaw and startled Harry by fixing his collar.The boy's flustered excuse had been "it was driving me mad all class."

The third was from the new D.A.D.A professor, Louis Zabini, who purposely aggitated him in order to give him detention and try to seduce him in the man's office.

And, of course, Draco Malfoy accosting him in the locker room after their match back in October made four.

After Malfoy had sunk his talons in him, the flirting and invitations increased steadily. The Slytherin had said it was because with each snogging session, he'd grown even more sexier. Harry of course thought it all rubbish, a ploy just to get into his trousers. He might've been inexperienced, but he was far from being stupid.

"Harry?"

Said boy blinked from his reverie and smiled timidly as Ron ceased waving his hand infront of Harry's face.

"You sure seem to be spacing out alot, mate. Worrying about You-Know-Who all the time isn't healthy."

Harry nodded, hating to lie to the boy but knowing he wouldn't want to know the truth of his thoughts. As soon as Ron had walked in on Malfoy kissing him and the uncomfortable talk after, he'd said he'd rather be left out of THAT part of Harry's life.He hated this. Too many nights he'd had to endure the pain of Malfoy'sempty words or other tramatizing moments in empty corridors, all alone.

"Eat fast, Harry. We have to get to D.A.D.A early today." Hermione said, nibbling a bit of toast daintly.

He groaned, barely remembering the practical quiz they were having today. And what was worse, he'd have to put up with Malfoy's taunting the entire time. Maybe if the boy would JUST taunt him, it'd be bearable, but no, he'd undoubtfully manage to get in a few gropings inbetween hissuggestive and inappropriatecomments. It infuriated Harry to no end how well Malfoy knew how to get under his skin.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, if you dismissed Ron's coughing fit after Harry absently stuffed almost an entire banana in his mouth upon Hermione's 2 minute warning.

Queuing up outside D.A.D.A.was always an adventure. Malfoy had taken quite a liking to a little game he madeup called "Let's see how many times I can fondle Potter before the teacher comes." Personally, Harry found the game rather biased and he had yet to win at it.

"Yanno, I really don't like him." Ron mumbled under his breath after Malfoy had grabbed Harry's crotch under the guise of looking for his lost quill. The redhead had moved to stand behind Harry, in a protective older brother sort of way, and had unconsciously breathed the comment onto Harry's neck causing the poor boy to break out in a furious blush.

Hermione was watching the entire thing and tutted behind her book she was pretending to be fascinated by.

Thankfully, Professor Zabini appeared and let them trek in, but not before "accidently" brushing his hand against Harry's rear and smirking an apology.

Ron's ears went red and he grumbled," I REALLY don't like _him_."

Harry attempted to soothe the short-tempered redhead by patting his arm, which only seemed to make MALFOY angry. He could just never win, could he?

Each of the students were taken into an adjoining classroom in pairs, and almost the entire class had gone before Harry counted a remaining 5 people, includding him. Oh, that Zabini was GOOOOOD.

Ron plopped down besides him, rubbing his wayward fiery hair with a huff. "Stupid Zabini. He KNEW I wasn't good at that wandless Lumos spell, yet he based my entire quiz on THAT."

Harry petted his friend on the arm (his favorite and entirely platonic spot) and tried to reassure him that Zabini was a right bastard to everyone.

"Not to _you_, he's not. LOVES _you_, doesn't he?" Ron hissed, inadvertantly making Harry wince.

Hermione was in the process of chastening him when Harry was called in last for his practical quiz. By the look on their faces, Harry could tell Malfoy and Ron knew what Zabini was going to do to him in there.

The door clicked shut behind him quietly and Harry prayed for whatever deity that could hear him for his wand to go haywire and burn down the office. Naturally, like every other thing in his life, Harry was let down and the office remained in perfect condition the duration of the easy quiz and the subsequent snog.

HRHRHRHR

"Yanno, you should just go to Headmaster McGonagal and report the git," Ron said angrily as they headed up to the Tower after dinner.

Harry blinked in confusion before Hermione mouthed to him 'Zabini.' Harry sighed." Ron, it's no big deal. All he does it try to fondle me and then there's only been two kisses--"

"WHAT? TWO KISSES?"

Hermione glared as Harry grimaced." Ronald, would you keep your voice down! Not everyone needs to know about whom Harry does or does not snog."

"Who's snogging Harry? Sadly not me, I'll tell ye THAT."

The trio looked up to see Seamus lingering outside the portrait hole, seemingly in the middle of talking to Dean. The dark-skinned boy sniggered, throwing his friend a smirk."Though not by lack of trying, eh?"

Harry was about to retort through a blush when Ron shoved past them all and into the common room.

Seamus frowned as Dean looked puzzled." Whats wrong with him?"

"Got his knickers in quite a twist, don't he." Dean commented and climbed in after Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, he's been sour ever since Harry reminded him of his' boyish activities'." Hermione replied, dumping her bulky bag onto a table and depositing her person in one of the squashy armchairs.

"Which 'boyish activity?' " Seamus asked interestedly, ignoring Harry's blushing protests.

Hermione smirked and replied airily," Oh, justHarry swallowing a banana whole."

Seamus and Dean gaped at Harry in a mix of awe and lust.

"Wanna show me how ye did it, Harry?" Seamus inquired, batting his eyelashes suggestively.

Harry glared and walloped the laughing boy in the arm with his bag before trudging up the stairs after Ron.

The redhead was currently half under his bed when Harry came in. Standing just to the side of the boy's sock-clad feet, he cleared his throat and tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Killing yourself through means of cobwebs is going to look awfully shady on your death certificate."

"I'm not killing myself," came Ron's muffled answer." I'm hiding."

Harry blinked." From what?"

"Your sexual exploitations."

The brunette frowned and folded his arms, suddenly becoming very defensive." And what sexual exploitations are we talking about here?"

Ron growled and shimmied his way out from under the bed, uncaring of the dust bunnies caught in his school sweater or cinnamon hair."Oh don't play coy with me Harry! First Malfoy and now Zabini. Got a craving for that Slytherin cock, do we?"

Harry bristled."And what if I do? Gonna kick me out of the dorm?"

"If it'll make you STOP!"

"What if I can't stop! What if this is who I am!" Harry shot back.

"It's NOT! You like GIRLS, Harry! This is just a phase!"

Harry felt stung and betrayed. Tears sprang to his eyes and he just didn't dare believe all these harsh words were coming from Ron..."Piss off you ignorant twat." And he tore from the room faster than a Firebolt.

Seamus, Dean and Hermione shouted concerned questions as he dashed across the common room and out the door. He ran down corridors, up stairs, down passages, through window-covered halls, until his lungs burned and his legs couldn't take him any further.

Realizing he was in the south wing of the castle, he heaved himself up a final spiralling staircase and picked out a corner in the South Tower attic. Curling up, he killed time by weeping heavily into his knees.

HRHRHRHR

"Potter?"

The brunette roused from his light, fitful nap and looked up into the silver gaze of Draco Malfoy. The boy sat down beside him, looking equal parts amused and concerned.

"How long have you been here?"

Harry shrugged, shivering horribly from the cold draft." Since dinner I think."

Malfoy blinked." That eager, were we?"

Harry sunk his head into his arms, a fresh wave of depression theratening to engulf him.

"Potter?...What happened? You're not your usual, suicidally cheerful self." At the silence and the way Harry's shoulders slumped as if in defeat, Malfoy nodded." Weasel again, eh. You let him get to you far too easily."

Harry dug his fingers into his arms," What else am I supposed to do? He's my best friend and he HATES me."

Malfoy leaned back against the wall, brought a knee up and rested his arm across it." I very seriously doubt he hates you. The way he dotes on you and glares at me at every opportune time, its obvious he cares for you."

"He hates me. He thinks I'm disgusting."

This seemed to surprise Malfoy more than anything."What makes you think that?"

"He said so. In a manner of speaking...He thinks I'm a bloody slut and made an honorary Slytherin pet with all the boys I've shagged in that house."

Malfoy snorted." Imaginative, isn't he?"

Harry looked up, pained." Its not funny, Draco!"

The blonde sighed and drew Harry into his lap, immediately stroking the thick, ebony hair." Alright alright. Serious friend time. Now, I honestly think Weasley's just going through a bit of a hard time, what with you exploring your options and people drooling over your body. He wants to believe you as this innocent, virginal saint and trying to understand what you're going through means he'd have to think of you as a sexual being. "

Harry sat up, tears drying on his cheeks."And me being a sexual being is...bad?"

Malfoy smirked devilishly, running a thumb across Harry's bottom lip."Maybe for him. Not for the rest of us." And caught the Gryffindor's mouth in a heated kiss.

Harry lost himself for a few moments to Malfoy's dizzying skill. True, this was always nice. But if he was honest with himself, it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want mindless snogging, but it seemed that was all he was ever going to get at this rate.

Malfoy sighed and pulled away, brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes."Damn you Harry for being so sweet."

The boy frowned in confusion and let Draco kiss away the question on his lips.

"I want so badly to shag you right now, it's getting harder to fight it." Draco moaned into his throat as he nipped and nibbled.

"I never imagined you as the type to fight what he wants," Harry replied breathlessly, tipping his head back.

Draco deftly slid his hand under Harry's school shirt, feeling around the flat stomach."I'm not...but nothing is ever normal when it comes to you."

Harry pushed Draco away enough to look at him properly."What am I to you?"

The question wasn't lost on the boy and Harry was thankful for his keen and clever mind."You're an insufferable git I can't help but be drawn to."

Harry tucked a loose strand of platinum blonde behind the boy's ear."That's all?"

Draco sat up a bit straighter, his erection digging into Harry's thigh."You know I can't give you forevers, Harry. All I've ever offered was the here and now. No promises of love or vows of eternal devotion. Just a warm embrace and lips to make it all go away."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling puffs of hot breath cascade over his bare collarbone.

"That's all I can offer."

"Then it'll have to be enough."

Harry leaned in seconds later and kissed Draco so hard, straddled him so quickly, thrust his hips into the throbbing erection so firmly, a wanton moan escaped the blonde's usually controled demeanor and he was lost.

HRHRHRHR

A grandfather clock ticked softly in the silence as Harry slipped inside the dorm. Carrying his shoes, he carefully made his way through the boys' discarded chocolate frog cards, dirty robes, crumpled homework assignments and muddy shoes to his four-poster and was about tofind a change of pajamas when a hand grabbed him and hauled him behind heavy curtains.

Even through the dim light of the moon streaking in through a gap, Harry could recognize Ron's features.

The boy lit his wand and glared disapprovingly at the brunette."Where were you?"

Harry straightened himself out, rebuttoning a few buttons that the fall had made pop open."What's it to you? Thought you didn't wanna KNOW about that part of my life."

Ron's look darkened." So you WERE out with a boy then! Well? Out with it! WHO?"

Harry glowered," I really don't think thats any of your business."

"It was Malfoy wasn't it? Only HE'D make you run round the school at such an ungodly hour. That cowardly snake," Ron seethed.

"Cowardly?" Harry saw red." Look who's talking!"

Ron looked affronted." I'M not cowardly! I'd never do that!"

"Says he who was hiding under a bed from me." Harry shot back flatly.

Ron stumbled over his words before barreling on, as was his habit."We're not talking about me here--"

"No! We're not! We're talking about ME and what makes ME happy! And this makes me happy, Ron!"

"Does it?" Ron shouted." Could've fooled me."

"And whats that supposed to mean!" Harry exclaimed.

"I see you spacing out and moping about. You're not HAPPY. They're just fillers, something to preoccupy your mind. It's not substantial or REAL, else I wouldn't mind the bloodiest bit."

Harry glared,"You think I'm doing them just because I can?"

Ron seemed to hesitate with this, but nodded determinedly, seemingly accepting his fate."Yes. Yes I do."

There were no words for how enraged, how insulted, how..how...how HURT Harry was just then.

"You...you think I'm a slut?" He said, devastated.

Ron seemed to have lost all his steam at the dangerous glisten in Harry's eyes."I...I mean...Not a slut, per say, but...Well...Just LOOK at you, Harry!"

"What about me?" Harry asked quietly, his hands balled into fists on his lap.

"You...you're...bloody hell, you're gorgeous now! I see all the looks people've been giving you. It makes me sick. They look at you like a piece of meat, something they'd like to devour. And you...you LET them look at you like that." Ron finished, looking troubled.

"I don't LET them, Ron. I'm just not used to it. I stop the aggressive ones all right."

Ron fumed." Thats why I heard Terrence Higgs almost raped you in the fifth floor corridor? Thats why I see you flinch and walk the other way whenever he comes round!"

"Draco sorted him out just fine!" Harry rebuttled, already sorry he said it before the words had completely left his lips.

"Thats another thing!" Ron yelled." MALFOY, Harry? _MALFOY_? He can't treat you right. All he's after is sex."

Harry shifted, looking down," Well...maybe I don't mind."

Ron's eyes bulged out and Harry had to bite down a giggle."WHAT! You don't mi-- HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?"

Harry bristled." I was thinking I don't want to die a virgin! I don't want to be alone!"

"You're NOT alone, you fucking git!"

"Yes I am!" Harry hollered back." I don't have _anyone_!"

"You have Hermione! And Seamus and Dean and Neville and me!"

Harry felt distressed, tendrils of desperation and loneliness attacking his mind."Someone I can LOVE, Ron!"

"And you think Malfoy can give you that?" Ron asked incredulously.

He hesitated." Er...I know he can't, but...he can give me the next best thing..."

Ron gaped at him before literally exploding," AND YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE NOT A SLUT?"

A few hurt tearsslipped down his face, lashes of pain stinging his heart." I'm not though!"

"You just said you fucked him, Harry!"

"Well, I didn't ok?"

"WHAT?"

"I DIDN'T FUCK MALFOY! I DIDN'T FUCK **ANY** OF THEM! I'M STILL A BLOODY VIRGIN, ALRIGHT!"

Harry released a shuttering breath, too ashamed to look at the redhead's reaction. The prolonged silence caused a shiver to run through him and he forced every drop of courage he had stored up to raise his eyes to his friend.

Ron looked a bevy of things, as if his mind couldn't decide on which one to address first. There was shock, relief, pride, guilt, shame and something else Harry couldn't decipher.

"...why?" came Ron's tentative response.

Harry shifted, his arms ensnaring his knees. _Now or never, Potter."_Because...I'm inlove with someone else...and I want **him** to be my first."

Ron paled beneath his freckles and he looked crushed." Who...I mean...how long?"

"Have I been inlove?"

Ron nodded and Harry sighed.

"It feels like forever now." He looked up to watch Ron's face and the pattern of light and shadow that the Lumos threw over it. He knew that face so well. Every curve, every mark, every dimple and scar. He memorized every single freckle and could trace patterns of his destiny in them. He knew every strand of ginger, brown and gold hair and knew which way they were supposed to fall. He knew those hands and how the right forefinger bent a little because Ron accidently smashed it in the attic door two summers ago.

Now that face was staring down at the messy duvet, looking crestfallen and very confused. Harry, ever the selfless friend, reached over and rested his hand on Ron's arm.

"Ron...?"

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, covering Harry's hand with his own.

"What is it? Whats wrong? Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said--"

"No. No I'm glad you did." The redhead mumbled, his head hanging."I've been selfish with you, Harry. Thinking you'd always be at my side. Thinking you'd always be my Harry...it was selfish and wrong to do that to you. I mean, of COURSE you're inlove with someone. And I'm sure he's inlove with you, too."

Harry solemned." I very much doubt it."

Ron scoffed softly." That's stupid. He'd have to be out of his mind not to love you. I mean, LOOK at you."

Harry flinched and couldn't help but glare, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder." Is that all I'm good for? A pretty face? Is that the only reason someone would want to love me?"

Ron panicked." No! Oh, Harry, of course not! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, its all you've been saying! 'Just LOOK at you, Harry!' Well I'm looking and I don't see anything that wasn't there already."

Ron was chastened and quicly grabbed Harry's hand back." I honestly didn't mean it like that. I was trying to say that, well...you're wonderful to begin with and clever to boot. Top it off with incredible looks and there's just no way you couldn't snag that guy."

Harry frowned." Well, I haven't."

"Which I don't understand!" Ron said, looking torn between despair and irriation."No one in this school could measure up to you and if he can't see that, then he's not bloody worth your time and he doesn't deserve you."

He tried to smile, he did, but the truth behind Ron's words was painful."Maybe you're right Ron...maybe I should just give up on him..."

Ron nodded firmly." Yes. He sounds like a right git anyways."

Harry sighed resignedly."You are."

Ron blinked in confusion." I'm what?"

He smiled sadly." A right git."

It took a few long moments but he knew the message had rung clear as Ron's eyes widened and his fingers went slack. Harry nodded and made to crawl off the bed when he was grabbed from behind and hauled into a hug. He gasped, too stunned to move.

"Harry..you...do you...WHY!"

"Why what?"

"Why would you love ME? I'm...I'm nobody. Nothing at all to all those guys like Zabini or Malfoy or Krum...Merlin, I don't even measure up..."

Harry turned to stare with shock." You..knew about Krum?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at the memory." Why do you think I gave him such a hard time?"

Harry stammered." But...you.._Hermione_..."

Ron shook his head and hugged Harry closer."No. He kept looking at YOU and I couldn't stand it...I had been over Hermione for almost a year by then."

There was nothing he could say to this. So, he rested his hands atop Ron's arms, relishing the way the redhead's body relaxed and leaned into him. He shivered as Ron pressed his forehead against his shoulder and despite the thin shirt he had on, he could still feel the boy's warm breath as he murmured," Why me, Harry?"

This part was easy."Because...I don't want some pretty face or just _anyone_ to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste...I want YOU, Ron. You and your beautiful soul." He felt a cool wetness seep through his shirt. Twisting in the boy's arms, Harry shifted inbetween Ron's knees and wrapped him in a hug. The redhead pressed him close desperately, sobbing incoherent words of gratitude andadorationinto his neck.

Shifting to straddle his lap, Harry pressed a soft kiss to the boy's temple, then another to his forehead. Ron pulled away enough to offer his face completely and Harry happily obliged by kissing him soft, slow and sweet.

"I love you too, Harry." Ron mumbled onto his lips and Harry grinned with tears in his eyes as he was laid down and covered completely by Ron's warm, lovingbody.

-----

Dean grinned and winked at Neville who was blushing but looking very much swoony. Seamus pouted as he threw a silencing charm over Ron's bed." Bloody lucky bastard."

Dean smirked and leaned over coyly."But you're never gonna let them live this down, are you?"

Seamus scoffed, then grinned wickedly as he shoved his sandy hair back pompously."They're gonna be deliriously happy. They owe it to the rest of us to spread it around a bit."

Dean sniggered, laying back down as Neville looked thoughtful. "Wonder if that line would work on girls, too."

Neville gasped as two pillows were launched at him and laughed while two of their best friends finally became one. One beautiful soul.


End file.
